1989 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1989.'' Production January * 9 January - airs. * 23 January - airs. * 30 January - airs. * Pocket TNG #4: Survivors by Jean Lorrah is published by Pocket Books. February * 6 February - airs. * 13 February - airs. * 20 February - airs. * Pocket TOS #44: Vulcan's Glory by D.C. Fontana is published by Pocket Books. March * 11 March - Anton Yelchin is born. * 17 March - Merritt Butrick dies. * 20 March - airs. * 27 March - airs. * 28 March - Final draft script for is submitted. * Pocket TNG #5: Strike Zone by Peter David is published by Pocket Books. April * 3 April : airs. * 15 April - The original draft version of , written by Trent Christopher Ganino, was printed. * 23 April - Marc Daniels dies. * 24 April : airs. * 29 April - Lucille Ball dies. * Pocket TOS #45: Double, Double by Michael Jan Friedman is published by Pocket Books. May * 1 May - airs. * 8 May - airs. * 15 May - airs. * 22 May - airs. : - Gerd Oswald dies. * Pocket TNG #6: Power Hungry by Howard Weinstein is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TOS Star Trek V: The Final Frontier by J.M. Dillard is published by Pocket Books. June * 9 June - , directed by William Shatner, opens in US theaters. * 19 June - airs. * 20 June - The plans for Paramount Stage 9 are revised. * 29 June - airs. July * 4 July - Vic Perrin dies. * 10 July - airs. * 17 July - airs, concluding TNG Season 2. The episode is a clipshow, mostly due to budget limitations resulting from the previous year's Writer's Guild strike. The season is also 22 episodes rather than the typical 26, also due to the strike. * Pocket TNG #7: Masks by John Vornholt is published by Pocket Books. August * TNG Season 3 begins production. Gates McFadden returns to the cast, thanks to a year-long letter-writing campaign and support from Patrick Stewart. * 28 August - Madison Eginton is born. * Pocket TNG #8: The Captains' Honor by David and Daniel Dvorkin is published by Pocket Books. September * 25 September - Star Trek: The Next Generation enters its third season, with the episode . October * 2 October - airs. * 9 October - airs. * 16 October - airs. * 18 October - Harvey Hart dies. * 20 October - is released in the UK. * 23 October - airs. : - Joshua Croughwell is born. * 30 October - airs. * Pocket TOS #46: The Cry of the Onlies by Judy Klass is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TOS The Lost Years by J.M. Dillard is published by Pocket Books. November * 6 November - airs. * 13 November - airs. * 18 November - Johnny Haymer dies. * 20 November - airs. * Pocket TNG #9: A Call to Darkness by Michael Jan Friedman is published by Pocket Books. December * 8 December - Final draft script for is submitted. * 15 December - Arnold Moss dies. * Pocket TOS #47: The Kobayashi Maru by Julia Ecklar is published by Pocket Books. Unknown * CIC Video continues its UK VHS releases with TOS Season 2. * Sam Klatman is born. cs:1989 (produkce) fr:1989 productions it:Produzioni del 1989 nl:1989 producties